


A Nice Formal Handshake (Peter Parker/Spiderman and Best Friends Reader)

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fights, Identity Revealed, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Super Hero Friends - Freeform, Suspicious Reader, Suspicious behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: The nerds of Queens, stick together.





	A Nice Formal Handshake (Peter Parker/Spiderman and Best Friends Reader)

Growing up in Queens was quite the experience. Everyone was sat on top of one another just trying to get along and grow. When you moved there when you were 9 years old you were very quiet and introverted since you knew absolutely nobody there apart from your uncle. You started a new school, new house, new teachers and no friends.

That was until you saw a quiet little boy sat in the corner of the playground eating a sandwich out of his Ironman lunch box.

“Best try this ‘make friends’ thing dad said” You thought to yourself.

So, you wondered up to this lonely boy, your huge backpack in tow. Your father had insisted on having brand new everything for this new school.

‘Can I sit here?’ You asked.

The boy was taken back by this question.

‘Um, sure’

You took a seat and extended you hand in a formal handshake ‘I’m Y/N Y/L’

The boy shook your hand ‘Peter. Peter Parker’

\--

And from that day, two loners became two friends.

\--

You both went through school and managed to survive all the hate that those ‘cool kids’ threw at you and high school was awesome, well maybe not from Peters perspective, he still got bullied and such. But, friends for life, that’s all you need.

Things became doubly awesome when Peter got an internship from the one and only Tony Stark, aka the Ironman.

But that was when Peter started to act weird. Well, weirder than normal. The internship did come with a lot of sacrifices and you understood that, the real world makes you lick floors and scrape up shit but when Peter couldn’t make it for game night, you knew that instant that something was drastically wrong. Peter never missed game night, even if the world was about to implode, he would still come around for tea and a game of monopoly. This Tony Stark had done something to him, the question is what?

_ Tony Stark has kidnapped our Peter and replaced him with this P-Ter clone? _

No that can’t be it.

_ Peter works for some secret FBI squad that Mr Stark is a part of and he helps build their computers and mainframes which has to be kept highly secret?_

Big possibility.

_ He managed to get a real job and he just doesn’t have time us?_

**...**

****Definitely not!

In the end you just end up deciding that maybe you should go to him and just ask him what is going on. Like a ‘normal person’ whatever that is.

\--

So you went around to his apartment in about 10 minutes and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

You waited for about 5 minutes before you knocked again. Still there was no answer. Knock after knock there was no answer, you reached into you pocket and brought out the spare key he gave you and opened the door.

Everything seemed quiet, and people wasn’t there. His bike was outside. He had to be home.

“Peter? Peter, you here?” You call into the empty house and there was no answer. Then you heard something knock over in Peters room. You went to investigate, but his door was locked.

“Peter? Peter are you in there?”

Then, the noises got really loud and thundered through the whole apartment, like there was demolition work being carried out. Glass being broke, wood splintering and brick crumbling. You thought he was mixing chemicals again.

“Peter!? You ok? Hey, open the door.” And with that it did. But this was not Peter.

It was a taller man in what looked like some form of chemical protection face mask and this weird looking backpack that had metallic wings operating from it. This weird figure grabbed the collar of your shirt and behind you could see Spiderman in a pile of broken brick and rubble.

“What the hell, let me go. Spiderman!”

You called to the friendly neighbourhood hero, who stumbled to his feet.

“Ah Ah Ah, stay down”

This creep said to the hero and with a back hand of his wing he through Spiderman back into the pile of rubble.

“No, you asshole” You hit and kicked, hoping to do some damage, but they go unnoticed.

“You think you’re a hero Spiderboy? You are nothing but a weak kid whos eyes and bigger than his fists”

“Screw you punk” You yelled

“I think i'll keep this one. They seem to know who you really are. They’d love to watch, Wouldn’t they?”

And with that you are lifted and pulled away.

“No no. You son of a bitch. Spiderman.... Peter!” You yell for anyone to save you but soon your flying above all the building in your neighbourhood and into New York City.

“No! NO, NO!”

All the hero and friend could do was watch from the rubble, the adrenaline was pumping and he shook off the dust and swung after them.

“I’m coming Y/N. I’m coming!” He yelled and soon he found himself in an old building in the city.

“You can have me if you want, but please don’t hurt them, they had nothing to do with this.”

“I doubt that Parker”

Then a piece of sheet metal was thrown straight at Peter which he dodged.

Let the fight commence. Brick and metal were thrown left right and centre, dust thrown into the air which hindered the vision of the hero significantly, but he got his fair share of hits in and soon delivered the final blow. The bird was down, now time to save the civilian.

\--

Spiderman swung you from rooftop to rooftop until he got you home, which was very surprising how he managed to find since you didn’t know the masked hero.

“Well, here you are”

“Thank you so much, but I have a question.”

“Okay…”

“There is only one person I know in my life who knows exactly where I live, I know cause I told him and he always takes South to get here”

Spiderman sighed “Um, well you see. Um, I noticed you and you always come this way home”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that”

The hero goes to take off his mask but you stop him, giving him a warm firm hug,

“No need. Thank you…. Spiderman”

Even through the mask you can see the blush in his cheeks, to add to the awkwardness he puts his hand out to shake, which you do, before the wed slinger shoots off and over the rooftops.


End file.
